A Strawberry Christmas
by darkshadowwolfie
Summary: Ichigo wants to get Orihime a gift for Christmas... But can he? (I suck at summarys) i dont own bleach
1. Christmas Gifts

_(This is my first try! Please comment!)_

Ichigo stared at the necklace. It was a silver heart with the word "love" on it and a multi-colored crystal on one side. He wanted to get it for Orihime, but it was 500 dollars, and he didn't have that kind of money. Slowly, he walked out of the jewelry shop and down the street to his house.

"Ichigo! Look!" he turned around to see Renji proudly holding up a huge bag of chappy products.

"I got it for Rukia! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, sure….." Ichigo turned back and continued to walk, lost in thought. It had started to snow, he noticed. Christmas was just up ahead. Now if only he could get that necklace, Christmas would be perfect.…

He was suddenly stopped by Renji.

"Ichigo, what's up? You look extremely depressed."

"Sorry Renji. It's just that there's a necklace that I really want to get for Orihime, but It's really expensive. I might not be able to get it."

"Orihime? Why… Oh, I get it! You like her, don't you!"

"Wha- No! I don't like her!" he protested. He felt his face heat up.

"Yes, you do! You're blushing! You must really like her a lot!"

"N-no I don't! Shut up! I already told you!"

"You like her! It's written all over your face! Maybe I should tell her…" grinning, he started running towards Orihime's house.

"What!? Why you…. Get back here!" Ichigo yelled as he chased after him, trying to stop him from telling Orihime.

Orihime Inoue opened her front door. The first thing she saw was Ichigo and Renji wrestling on the porch.

"Ummm…. Ichigo? Renji? Why are you wrestling in front of my house?" They stopped, just realizing that she was there. Renji was the first to speak.

"Ichigo says that he li-" he was interrupted by Ichigo.

"No reason! Sorry to bother you! See you later!" he sprinted off down the street, dragging Renji behind him. Orihime stood there for a minute, then went back inside. She was worried about Christmas. It was only two days away, and she still hadn't decided on what to get Ichigo. She had no idea what he liked or what his hobbies were. Humming, she started up her computer and opened up the internet. She sat there, trying to think up a good Christmas gift for Ichigo. After a few minutes, she gave up and decided to look through some stores instead.

The first place she tried was a bookstore. She didn't think Ichigo read a lot, but it might be a good place for ideas. She wandered, first through the action section, then through the manga.

"Excuse me miss, do you need help?" asked a young salesman.

"No thanks! I'm fine!" she replied, and continued to wander. Without realizing it, she found herself in the romance section. Looking around (for a gift to herself) she saw a book cover with two people kissing. Immediately, an image of Ichigo popped into her head, and she turned away, blushing. "I don't really think of Ichigo that way, do I?" she asked herself. "Why do I keep thinking about him?" she hurriedly walked out of the bookstore and towards her house. When she got there, she flopped onto her bed and stared off into space, her mind full of Christmas, friends, and Ichigo.

Uryuu stood up and admired his work. The huge cat plush in front of him was now officially cute enough to give to Orihime. She'd love it. He couldn't wait to see what Ichigo got her, mostly because Ichigo had no idea what girls liked. Uryuu, however, did. He smiled to himself. This year, Christmas was going to be awesome. His gift to Orihime was ready, and he had presents for everyone else – excluding Ichigo, of course. Looking at his clock, he realized it had gotten late. He climbed into bed and fell asleep, telling himself how great Christmas was going to be.

_To be continued…_


	2. The Rooftop

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOO!" was the first thing Ichigo heard before his dad body slammed his stomach.

"GAHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled as he kicked his father across the room. "How is that a way to treat your own son!?" he asked as Isshin Kurosaki popped back up again. As Isshin attempted to slam Ichigo again, Ichigo kicked him in the face and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Ichigo!" said his younger sister, Yuzu.

"Morning." He replied. He sat down and stuffed his face with eggs, bacon, and toast. As his father limped down the stairs, he sat across from Karin and took some of Ichigo's bacon.

"Hey, old man! that's my bacon!" yelled Ichigo as he grabbed the stolen bacon with his chopsticks. After a small tug-of-war with the bacon, Ichigo punched Isshin in the face, causing his dad to let go of the bacon. Gulping it down, Ichigo picked up his bag and headed out towards school. As he passed the jewelry shop, he gave the necklace a long stare before moving on. Approaching school, he noticed that everyone was dressed up for Christmas.

"Ichigo!" called Keigo. "Why aren't you dressed up? It's almost Christmas! Come on, don't be a spoilsport!" he blabbed as he attempted to force Ichigo to wear a santa hat.

"Shut up, Keigo. I don't play dress up like some little girl."

"Whaaaaat? Ichigo, you're so mean!" yelled Keigo as he fake cried. "See if I'm ever your friend again!" and he ran off towards the school building.

- _At Lunch_ -

"HAH! Gotcha, Ichigo!" exclaimed Rukia, shoving the santa hat onto his head. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, and Uryuu were eating lunch on the school roof that day. At the sight of Ichigo sitting there in a santa hat, with an extremely pissed look on his face, sent Renji into fits of laughter.

"Pfffft! Ichigo, you look very stunning in that hat!" he said between laughs.

" Shut up, Renji." Ichigo shot back as he threw a banana peel at Renji. It hit him in the face.

Orihime watched them as she took a bite of her bean-paste, wasabi, soy sauce and pineapple ramen. As she watched, Ichigo and Renji got into a fistfight. As they wrestled on the rooftop, Renji managed to kick Ichigo, sending him flying. Ichigo tumbled across the roof, and ended up slamming into someone. He opened his eyes to find himself right on top of them, inches away from her face – it was Orihime. He turned bright red, painfully aware of everyone staring at them. In the background, he heard Keigo yelling something. He wasn't sure what. Hurriedly, he pushed himself off as Orihime started to blush too. They looked away from each other and mumbled an apology at the same time. Neither of them noticed the icy glare that Uryuu was giving Ichigo.

- _After School_ -

"Bye, Ichigo! Bye, Uryuu!" Orihime called from her doorway.

"See ya!" replied Ichigo. He waved as she shut her door. Uryuu glared at him again. As they walked back to Ichigo's house for over-the-break studying, Uryuu suddenly turned around and slammed Ichigo into a wall.

"Ichigo, you bastard. What are you doing?" he growled.

"what do you mean, Uryuu?! I'm not doing anything!"

"You aren't? what about that little episode on the roof?"

"You mean when I slammed into Orihime? That was Renji's fault!"Ichigo had started to blush again.

"Don't mess with me, Ichigo. I know you like her, and I wouldn't put it past you to try something like that."

"Wh-What?!" Ichigo was blushing a very deep red now. "Why on earth would you think that?!"

"I have my reasons. Just stay away from her." Said Uryuu, walking away to his own apartment.

"What? Wait, Uryuu, why-?" Ichigo called after him, extremely confused. Still confused, he headed towards home just as the first snowflakes started to fall.

_To be continued…._


	3. Christmas is Here!

**K! last chapter! Please read till the end!**

Orihime woke up to see the sun filtering through her curtains. Yawning, she stood up and stretched in her pink strawberry cake pajamas and bunny slippers. Shuffling over to the curtains, she opened them up to see white. Lots and lots of white. Snow coated the ground, the trees, and all other things in view. It was a world of glistening ice and snow. Suddenly energetic, she ran over to her computer and sent out an email to all her friends.

PinkPinkInoue: Hi! Did you see the snow? How about a Christmas party?

SnowRukia: YES! Will there be bunnies?

RenjiRulez: Yeah, sure! When is it?

KeigoAwesomeness: Cool! Can I come?

StrawberryIchigo: NO. Keigo is not allowed.

KeigoAwesomeness: ICHIGO! Ur so mean!

UryuuIshida: I guess I'll come.

Chad: ….Ok.

PinkPinkInoue: Yay! Is around 6:00 good?

RenjiRulez: Yep! I'll be there!

UryuuIshida: Yeah.

KeigoAwesomeness: Coolio!

SnowRukia: YEP! Bring bunnies.

StrawberryIchigo: K. Don't let in Keigo.

KeigoAwesomeness: (;_;)

Chad: …Ok.

PinkPinkInoue: Cool! See you then!

Orihime leaned back in her chair, wondering how she was going to get everything ready on time. she would need presents, food, entertainment…. planning a party was harder than she expected.

Ichigo frowned and stood up. Why had he agreed to come? He didn't have presents for anyone yet, and that was something you pretty much had to have in order to go a Christmas party. He shuffled through his wallet. Only 200 dollars.

Depressed, he went downstairs and put on a coat for a walk. Slamming the door behind him, he started down the street, obviously in a very bad mood. As he walked once more past the jewelry shop, he took a swift glance at the necklace, the one that he had no hope of getting because of the fact that he had only 200 dollars and the necklace was…. lowered to 200 dollars.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ichigo. He could get the necklace! Orihime would be so happy! But… he grew depressed again. How would he explain not getting anything for the others? He sighed. Slowly walking away, a single tear rolled down his face.

- _6:00 that day_ -

Ichigo shuffled down the sidewalk, kicking up piles of snow. Since he didn't get a present for anyone, things would be ok, right? He fingered his wallet and looked through the window just in time to see Orihime open Uryuu's gift. Ichigo couldn't hear her, but he could see her squeal with delight at the huge stuffed cat. Then she hugged Uryuu.

Orihime.

Hugged.

Uryuu.

Ichigo scowled, and made up his mind. He ran down the street, away from Orihime's house. Bursting through the door of the jewelry shop, he practically ripped the necklace from its stand and shoved it into the cashier's hands.

"I would like to buy this." He stated, handing the man 200 dollars. The man smiled and carefully wrapped up the necklace in a box, complete with a small red bow. Ichigo thanked the man and ran out again.

He went to Orihime's house after the party. Knocking on the door, he began to worry. She opened the door. In his mind, he asked himself, "What if she doesn't like it?" Outside, he said, "Here, this is for you." She took the small box and carefully tore off the wrapping paper.

"what if she wanted a different one?" Orihime opened the box and looked at him.

"Ichigo…." She whispered.

"What if she hates me now?!" he wondered.

"I love it."

And then she kissed him.


End file.
